Imperio Tyriense
Historia El Imperio Tyrense (antiguamente Imperio Ionix) o mejor conocido bajo los nombres de Imperio del Sol Rojo o Imperio de la Estrella Enana, es un Imperio Galáctico ubicado en la franja occidental de la galaxia de Sedarus en frontera con la franja Nororiental de la República de Genosia. Fue conocido en diferentes periodos de tiempo como el contraparte de poder político e ideológico de la República de Genosia en la galaxia durante muchos siglos, siendo las dos potencias más conocidas en la galaxia, más aún porque lucharon entre ambos hace muchos siglos atrás. Tiene una población y una sociedad muy grande e incluso una variedad de tribus y especies que han sido dominadas por los Ionix de diferentes formas, algunos de forma activa otros peleando y conquistando sus territorios. La sociedad Ionix se caracteriza más por ser avanzados, sabios y estudiosos aunque normalmente se les relaciona con su dominación y afecto por la servidumbre. Es uno de los poca naciones que ha llevado su economía por el buen camino pese a tener a una especie que se reproducen rápidos como los Nagas y Lamias que tiene una población de un billón de habitantes, aunque parezca gracioso no resultaron ser un problema para el Imperio a la hora de ajustar a la población, incluso alimentarlos y entrenarlos para la guerra con la característica que son Mercenarios, se unieron rápidamente debido a las comodidades que ofrecía el Imperio. Lo gracioso fue que le salió un gran tiro por la culata al saber que los Nagas y Lamias también eran especies muy lujuriosas, es decir las Kargaleñas corrompieron a la especie Ionix y les encantó las relaciones íntimas y salvajes, pensar que las cosas no podían ser mejores les vino esto como anillo al dedo. También su fauna y flora son las más grandes a lo largo de la galaxia incluso las más cuidadas frente a la contaminación, la ley Ionix es muy restaurativa a la hora de poner industrias en un planeta y recompone lo usado en cuestión de años para la población local, como si nunca hubiesen venido, esto se debe a una gran cultura de equilibrio ecológico y biológico en el planeta incluso suelen revivir planetas que habían muerto hace milenios. Normalmente su expansión fue frente a planetas de otros imperios invasores de la galaxia y algunos conquistados en guerra contra protectores que se metían en su territorio, también había caso de Imperios anti-esclavistas que atacaron al Imperio Tyriense en guerras pequeñas que terminaron en secesión de planetas al Imperio. Curiosamente pese a la presencia de esclavos en grandes cantidades, son la casta sierva y mimada de las Tyrienses, en especial porque no pagan directamente impuestos y tras de ello no hacen trabajos forzados, aunque nunca se ha visto a un esclavo llevarle la contraria realmente a una Tyriense, de hecho las veces que han sucedido desobediencia se ha hecho como una forma sugestiva y provocativa de llamar a su dominadora o dominador. Es decir que si son castigados pero no de la forma que uno espera, además que los anti-esclavistas cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, archivaron el asunto y no lo volvieron a tocar, por lo cual echaron la culpa a las Kargaleñas, debido que es imposible quitar la dependencia de las Tyrienses a la dominación de otros. Población Otro dato importante y tomado en el censo es que la mayoría de la población es de simulación femenina en los Ionix con un 80%, irónicamente las especie sometidas tienen un índice superior de hembras del 74%. También esto incide en que el 75% de la población de simulación femenina Ionix es Homosexual (No confundan el hecho que no tienen genero a tener una identidad) es decir que les gusta la hembras, en este caso todas las amas y esclavas básicamente son mutuamente homosexuales o las esclavas son bisexuales. Frente a 25% que se identifica como hetero y también tienen a su disposición a la población masculina como esclavos personales, a los hombres le beneficia conociendo que la Ionix están corruptas, lo cual hace que los hombres luchen por obtener el favoritismo de su ama. Especies En el Imperio Tyriense existen una gran variedad de especies las cuales descienden por especies en comunes y taxonomía es clasificada de forma diferente al tener cualidades únicas o parecidas en su genética junto al aspecto físico. Algunas de estas especies se encuentra actualmente esclavizadas. *Humanoides **Vampiricos **Humanos (Rara vez) **Kargaleños *Míticos/Mithys **Minotauros **Reptyl ***Lamias ***Nagas **Elify ***Elfos Oscuros ***Altos Elfos ***Elfos de la Noche ***Elfos del bosque ***Elfos de las Estrellas ***Elfos de las Llamas **Centauros **Orkanish ***Goblines ***Orcos ***Ogros **Dracon ***Draconianos *Especies de Energia **Nectorianos **Gemas ***Gemas Salvajes (En algunos planetas) ****Gemas Genosianas **Ionix ***Lemus-Line ***Lemus-Parysany ***Lemus-Mec Nacionalidad Finalmente se sabe que hay cientos de estados dentro del Imperio Ionix que comparten una nacionalidad, más cada uno dice su región y ciudad natal como forma presentación, además del clan. Básicamente todo lo anterior va relacionado a la cultura de los Ionix y de que han ido haciendo. Idiomas Oficiales e Idiomas Co-Oficiales Los idiomas usados dentro del Imperio se distribuyen de la siguiente manera aunque es bien sabido que el Djon es un idioma muy empleado en el area militar y turistica en la galaxia mas en el comercial se usa el Perlovy Genosiano para dichas negociaciones. * Español (Co-Oficial) * Ingles (Co-Oficial) * Djon (Oficial) * Ukrainiano (Co-Oficial) * Genosiano e Idiomas Gemas (Co-Oficial) * Otros Religión In the Empire atheism is the majority spectrum of religion in special for majority population and goverment are atheist, but the minority religius believers encounter the Ionix Empire a great place for peace and practicing the religion very long of the war, in the Ionix Empire. Atheism The atheism is the official religion of the Ionix Empire that includes the 80% of his population being Atheist. Nevertheless, exists variations of this faction, example: The Erden-Tyrin clan represent the Radical Atheism and Schwartz Clan represent the laicism and secular Atheism. Kargalians Goddess This is a minority Religion of the Empire, his believers follow the codice of Nor and the first clan of Kargala after defeat a "Daemond" of mother star in a epic war. Shu'nix Known in our universe as Muslim, some Ionix from the planet earth who born in middle east have possibility be a Shu'nix, the difference with counterpart in our world is the Shu'nix believe in allah and his three daughters, it's common the using clothes as niqab because womans in the Shu'nix religion are warriors and the niqab is for womans who called to the battle by the voice of Azreth (The goddess of War) In the Shu'nix Codices, the Ionix are called "Daemonds" or demons depend his translation of the book, because his inmortality and includes the wish the enter a new war against news enemies, but ironically some Ionix have this religion includes helping in his expansion during the ottoman empire in middle east and asia. In the state of Tyrin have a great and beatifull mosque close of royal palace, as minority religion the Shu'nix in the modern days are loyal to the empire, in case of being necesary all female shu'nix Ionix join a war with the Imperial Forces a conquest a world. Jeesnant Is a Religius faction of believe in Jeshua (Leader Rebel and "Last Messenger" of god) in the provincies of Israel and Lebanon in humans tribes, they are a second wave of refugees who traveled to the Empire and stay here with Shu'nix, a common clothes is the nun outfist (Use only as Medic) and have a rivalry with Shu'nix females who using the Niqab (Using for the Military Forces), but from hate to love there is only one step. Comunidad HGBA y Derechos Lesbicós The HGBA (Heterosexual, Gay, Bi and Asexual) Community formed in the Empire is a alternative version of LGBT community, and the activism in this micronation is very different when the majority population are lesbian and they controlled the Government, the media and the military. Some rights have been ban in history of Empire by problems caused from gays rebels or sexuals terrorist groups demanding his rights using the violence as "unique" method for can claims the "freedom" and "Prosperity", this not help when you live a Matriarchy and Matriarchs love the military conflict as excuse for giant taxes for war. under these circumstances not showed the posibility a peace talks or agreements all parts of conflict, in special when lesbian encounter centenaries excuses for territorial expansion and conquest some planets, in special in the war against terror, some politicians says in the Empire this problem can solve with talks with the insurgence... But it's not easy speak with a rebel group with terrorist attacks and hundred of war crimes in his historial, this one part of the problem, the other part this problem is the proxy war of Gay and Lesbian ongoing in the planet earth, yes as you can read, lesbians and gays have extensive war with millions of death, military raids and invasions in the seven continents. Not only that, this Empire support the Lesbian/Matriarchal governments only serving the interests of Ionix Empire, for example: Sell resources, can build military base, destroy femminism... Little demands of the government for support a state. Derechos Actualidad Categoría:Imperio Ionix Categoría:Estados Categoría:Estados Galáctico Categoría:Imperios Galácticos Categoría:Leyendas Mortales de los Ionix Categoría:Bandos